


Why?

by QueenMana_PrincessLolita



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4536432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMana_PrincessLolita/pseuds/QueenMana_PrincessLolita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Why' They Thought. But there was no answer...There never was. Theresome. Zero x Yuki x Kaname.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why?

‘Why?’ Thought the Pureblood as another tear slipped down his cheek.  
“Why?” He voiced his question from his spot curled at the upper right edge of his king-size canopy bed in the Kuran Mansion, to the two other vampires in the room.  
Zero sighed, “It’s okay, Kana…We understand.”  
“Yeah!” Piped Yuki. “There’s still a lot of things in your past that hurt you, onii-chan. All Zero and I really wish for, is to make you smile that smile again!”  
Zero nodded.  
‘That smile,’ was the term his lovers, Yuki and Zero, used to refer to Kaname’s true smile.  
One filled with peace…..  
One simple, glorious tilt of the lips that showed just how much gladness he felt….  
One that lit up his gorgeous features and, just for an moment, made the weariness of all his years, the pain of his many lives, the weight of his many sufferings, just, vanish…if only for that instance…  
But, it had never happened.  
And it was those very things, weariness of all his many, many years, the nearly endless pain of his many lives, the sheer weight of all of his many sufferings; those were the things that had brought the pureblood yet again, figuratively, to his knees.  
They were all having such a good time only a few minutes earlier…  
Yuki had locked her sibling into a passionate kiss, as Zero daringly nibbled at Kaname’s ear from behind, and groped him. Things were progressing nicely and clothes were shed as the three began to reveal in their passions, when all of a sudden, Kaname froze, and screamed.  
Next thing Zero knew, he was on the floor, Yuki was staring dumb founded, and Kaname was curled up in the upper, right corner of the bed, a teary, shivering mess, begging and pleading with invisible forces to ‘go away,’ and,’ leave him alone,’ and,’ Don’t come near him,’ and, Zero’s and Yuki’s personal favorite,’ stop touching him...!’  
It had taken awhile, but with their combined efforts, Zero and Yuki were able to rouse Kaname into the present reality, and out of his past nightmares…  
And now the two were here. They were where they always were after Kaname had an attack; reassuring him that they were real and that all those evils that haunt him like ghosts in a graveyard were just that, ghosts.  
But no matter how much Kaname tried to believe them, and control himself by clapping a hand over his mouth, the sobs escaped as he asked the question invading his thoughts.  
“Why?” He asked, his knees drawn to his bare chest, his head resting on them, and his hands on his face, splaying and gripping his bangs in such a way that only one, wide, glowing blood orb was visible.  
“Why?” He asked again.  
But they had no answer.  
Neither Zero nor Yuki ever had an answer as to why Kaname was so, so, so…unlucky!  
Why he always ended up betrayed by some he cared dearly about…  
Or why people always hut him, in particular…  
Or why all sorts of terrible, unbelievable, and hateful things always befell him…  
Or even why his lives were made up of one tragedy after another…  
But that didn’t stop them from wondering anyway.  
Why?  
Why was Kaname Kuran’s entire existence a melancholy drama…?  
Why?  
Was his eternal cycle of breaths and deaths to be this horrible?  
Why?  
Was there any peace for him?  
‘Why?’ They all thought.  
But there was no answer…  
There never was.


End file.
